criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
All Bark and No Bite/Dialogues
''Chase'': Hey-a, ! Welcome to Gravemoor! I normally don't come to the airport so consider me picking you up an honor. Chase: I'm Detective Watson of the Gravemoor Police Department. And I presume your surname is Holmes? If it is, we're going to make one heck of a team! Chase: You can just call me Chase, 'cause the ladies sure do a lot of that to me. It's a nice day out so here, pick out an outfit you would like to formally wear whenever. (Get an officer suit!) Chase: Lookin' dapper there, ! Your outfit looks almost as good as my blazer but that's 'cuz you're a . Now let's get out of here before the chicks start pushing you aside to reach me. Chase: This is the hummer that I use to get around the city. Right now, we're in the Forbidden Circle. It's a district in the far west of Gravemoor in which all of the land is in the shape of a circle! Neat, huh? Chase: There's also a huge lake in the middle of the circle where many people go for a swim, fish, or just have some fun! We should get to Headquarters so you can meet the rest of the team. Here, let me get the door for you. Inside the hummer, on the way to Headquarters... Chase: Boy, this hummer has gotten me so many chicks that I forgot most of their names... am I bragging too much? Sorry, I tend to do that a lot. I guess being a former rich movie star does that to ya. Chase: I was born in Hollywood and I began acting when I was only five. Fast forward fifteen years and the stress got to me. I didn't want to be an actor anymore so I quit and decided to pursue my long-life dream. Chase: I wanted to help people. Sure, making them laugh on the big screen is pretty satisfying but actually being able to make people smile in a different way just makes me feel... happy. And I'm not talking about sex. Chase: Okay, too much. Ah, this district isn't much but the lake is gorgeous! We should go there sometime, . Say, do you want to get some Moonbucks really quick? I love me some Crappuccinos! They should really change that name... Chase: All right, we're here at Moonbucks... I personally love the caramelized honey crappuccino. I guess I'll find out your favorite in a few seconds! Inside the Moonbucks shop... Chase: Sniff sniff! Ah, I can just smell the caramelized honey! Let's take a seat, . Chase: Huh... is it just me or is just eerily empty in here? Chase: Hello?! Anybody here to take our order?! Chase: That's odd... did the manager forget to lock the doors or something? I'm really confused. Chase: What's that, ? You see somebody laying face on the ground? Looks like a teenager... hey kid, you all right? Chapter 1 Investigate Moonbucks Shop. Chase: Whoa kid, what's up? Why are you making that face? That's the kind of expression the babes make when they see me for the first time. Chase: Are you all right? What's the matter, kiddo? , you don't think he's-- Veronica White: Uh... may I help you? Chase: AHHH! Chase: Oh, jeez. You scared the heck outta me... Chase: Yeah, we came in here but there wasn't anybody. We just found this kid lying face on the ground. He's been holding this expression for a while now. Veronica White: Donnie? Hey, Donnie! What's up with him? Chase: Let me take his pulse real quick... Chase: Oh, my... he's dead. Veronica White: WHAT?! NO! Chase: We're sorry but this is a murder scene now. and I will interrogate you after we ship the body off to our talented coroner. Chase: You found a clue, ? Right on! A torn paper shouldn't stop us from moving forward in this murder, can we? Chase: That's the spirit! To repair something broken or torn like this, just click on a piece of the material and drag it to the other pieces until it's restored. Chase: What do I mean by that? Oh, trust me. You'll know. Veronica White: Detectives? Your... victim... is Donnie Fairham... he's a-- or he WAS a high school dropout. Wait... where's the necklace he always wears? It's gone! Chase: Thank you. Let's keep an eye out for a necklace. Judging by your name tag, your name is Veronica White. All right, . So, do you want to repair the torn paper or talk to our very first suspect to start? Autopsy Victim's Body. Zoe: Kaliméra, ! How do you make an egg laugh? Chase: Oh, boy... Zoe: Tell it a yolk! Ha ha ha! Get used to hearing some terrible jokes and puns from me, . Chase sure has! My name's Zoe Callas and I'm the Chief Medical Examiner of the team! Chase: Um... I thought you were a coroner? Zoe: I am, silly! That's just a fancy way of saying it. Zoe: It makes me sick to see young people like Donnie here end up on my table... I took a closer look inside his body and I discovered that your victim died of shock! Chase: Shock? No wonder why his face looks like that... how did the victim die anyways? Zoe: I was pretty buzzed off myself... silence, okay... Donnie took a pretty fatal blow in his testicles. And I mean fatal! They swelled up a bit and Donnie couldn't handle the pain so he went into shock which eventually killed him. Chase: Ah, man! My tenders... now I have to walk like a chicken unless I stop crossing my legs. Zoe: Yeah, it's a pretty bad way to go. I examined the victim's pants and there were some traces of mucus around the crotch area. Zoe: The killer must have left the mucus behind when they delivered the fatal blow. Whoever it is has one hell of a cough! Chase: I'm going to be cringing so hard during this murder investigation from now on... at least we now know that our murder weapon is the bare hands and that our killer has a cough! Chase: Let's write this down, partner. Thanks a ton, Zoe! Zoe: Wait! Before you go, knock knock! Chase: Jeez, Zoe. Who's there? Zoe: Déja. Chase: Déja who? Zoe: Knock knock. Did you laugh, ? Chase: Now I'm cringing even harder. Thanks again, Zoe. Talk to Veronica White about the victim. Chase: Ms White, you know our victim, Donnie Fairham. Who was he and where were you when I called out for some service? Veronica White: I was busy in the back unloading some crates. I'm the only employee working here today. I heard you hollering but I told myself I would be with you in a sec. And Donnie... Veronica White: ...He dropped out of high school three months ago when he was of age to do it since you have to be at least eighteen. Veronica White: I never really heard from him ever since he left but I did see him a few times inside this cafe. He always looked so shady whenever he did... Chase: Do you know why he came in here for? Is there anything else you know about him? Veronica White: No idea why and that's all I know. Do you guys still want a Crappuccino? Chase: Thank you for your cooperation, Ms White. And one caramelized honey crappuccino please! , what would you like? It's on me! Examine Torn Paper. Chase: Well done on repairing that torn paper, ! I knew you would restore it in record time! So, what's that paper all about? Chase: It's an address... hmm, I wonder whose it is... Veronica White: Does the paper say "13 Friday Drive"? Chase: ...Yes. Veronica White: Oh, that's Donnie's address! Chase: It is? Cool, looks like we got ourselves a new crime scene. Let's investigate immediately. Investigate Victim's House. (Before investigating) Chase: Huh, that treehouse reminds me of when I was a kid back in Hollywood. Mine was more luxurious. It had a butler, eight different rooms, a pool table, soda machines, gaming consoles everywhere, HD TVs-- Chase: Oh, sorry. Too busy reminiscing over here... let's have a sweep through the scene. (After investigating) Chase: Whoa, you picked up a mother load of clues! Good eye, ! Chase: That dirty necklace has the initials, "D.F." on it. Do we know anybody who has those initials? Chase: You're right, ! Our victim's name was Donnie Fairham! This is his necklace! That Veronica White girl told us that Donnie had a necklace that he never takes off! Chase: But what's it doing all the way out here? I wonder... did Donnie's killer come back here to hide it? Chase: That's the only scenario that makes sense! Can you find anything on the necklace that can help us incriminate the killer? Chase: Extract the clues by clicking the mouse randomly around these squares to find the sample we need. It's easy! Chase: There's a trash bag too? Oh, this is easy as well! Drag the items away to find the clue that's hiding underneath! Chase: Um... I'm not doing that 'cuz my blazer is WAY too expensive to be dirty! Chase: And last but not least, you found a faded note? Huh, we need to reveal the text. We use carbon powder to do this. Just hold the left mouse button and swing your mouse around to reveal it! Chase: You're confused about what I'm saying? Trust me! You're going to know! Examine Dirty Necklace. Chase: Ah-ha! You're a natural! Now we have a sample of this... weird substance. Chase: You know, normally we would put this under the microscope to identify things like these but let's just send it to our forensic expert for analysis. I want you to meet him 'cuz he's a really cool guy! Analyze Unknown Substance. Lucas: Bonjour, ! Lucas Moreau at your service. I handle all of the forensic analyses so if you ever need help determining your blood type if you don't know it, I can help! Chase: Yeah, Lucas worked as a hematologist before he joined the force. He helped me determine that I'm a vampire! Lucas: Monsieur Watson here has AB+ blood. Watch out for him lest you want your blood sucked out! Lucas: Retour au travail! I know Chase just LOVES it when he gives me things to analyze when he can just use the microscope. Chase: Ah... um... I just wanted you to meet ! Plus, you're awesome at what you do! Lucas: Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Watson. The unknown substance you gave me was so potent that I had to crack a window open, ! Lucas: It didn't take me long to find out that the substance is whiskey, the strong and expensive kind. Say, where'd you find this stuff? Chase: It was on our victim's necklace. He never took it off but we found it at his house. We think the killer must have planted it there after murdering the victim. Lucas: Se gonfler! If that's true then this can only mean one thing! Your killer drinks whiskey! Chase: Score! Let's write that down, . Thanks, Lucas! Lucas: Pas de problème. Feel free to drop by my lab if you want that blood work done, . Good luck in your investigation! Examine Trash Bag. Category:Dialogues